Be Brave Little Brother
by Supernatural-Addict x
Summary: Was going to be a One-Shot Siruis And Regulas but had some new ideas for it. Sirius is about to run away when Regulas begs hims to stay. They finally become honest with each other. Just before Regulus dies he writes a letter for Sirius that is never read.
1. Chapter 1

Be Brave Little Brother:

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling Owns Everything-I own nothing!  
This Is Just A Little Oneshot I've Had In My Head For A While.  
This is Set Just Before Sirius Runs Awaay.

Sirius Black stormed up the steps towards his bedroom. He'd had enough, was sick of it all. His pureblood mother and father hated how he chose to live his life, hated his school house, his best friends and everything he had ever believed in, even hating Sirius himself.  
"Your a disgrace to the name of Black boy! Your'll never be any son of mine!" His mother screamed up the stairs.  
"Good! Im leaving" He yelled back slamming his bedroom door drowning out the sound of her reply.

Sirius gazed aoud is room, his sanctuary, his school house banner lined across the wall, occansionaly covered by a picture of a muggle moterbike. Smiling up at him was picture of his school friends. He grabbed some parchment and scribbled a quick note tied it to his owl, which took off out the open window immediately. Then he threw his school stuff and some other bits he knew he would need into a bag preparing to leave as soon as his friend arrived.

A soft tap woke Sirius out of his slumber, he automaticly looked out his window expecting to see the owl returned with his friend but instead his bedroom door opened and the frame of his younger brother Regulas came throurgh.  
"If you pretended to be like them, they would love you" Regulas whispered, unsure of his older brothers reaction "Get out golden boy"  
Regulas looked around the room, catching site of Sirius rushly packed trunk.  
"You have no where to go, what are you going to do?"  
"Im waiting for James, then we are going to go to his, Mr and Mrs Potter is going to allow me to live there."  
"But what about me, Sirius"  
"You dont need me"  
"I do, I dont believe in what they do, I'm like you, except I'm not brave enough, I want Mother and Father to love me but if I told them that they wont"  
"Just stand up to yourself" Sirius Barked causing both brothers to fall silent

"Knock,Knock" James yelled through the open window, braking the silence.  
"One Second" Sirius mumbled slamming the window shut.  
"I'm Sorry I Snapped at you Regulas, but you must listen to me, One day of you life someone you care about will be insulted,  
hurt or slandered and you will want reverege or to get away. That will be a choice, be brave Regulas, stand up for those you love and chose your friends wisely"  
"St-Stay and help me be brave, I cant to do it on my own"  
"You will, it might be tomorrow or 20 years from now but you will be brave, I promise"  
With that Sirius leaned out and gave Regulas an awkard hug, Gave James his trunk and mounted his broom.  
"Dont Go!" Regulas cried, tears leaking from his eyes.  
"Im Sorry" Sirius felt tears sprink in his eyes too, threating to fall. "Ready James"  
"Lets go"

Two figures on broomsticks flew out of an upstairs window. And one young boy was left inside crying, wishing his older brother a safe and happy life. Taking in words of thier most honest and serious converstation, where both brothers let their shield down and fully opened up to each other. 


	2. The Lost Letter

Disclaimer: Property Of JK Rowling

The Lost Letter

A man was dragged into the dark lake. No one heard him for the lake was in an even darker cave. A piece of parchment flow out of his pocket as the rest of his body went under the depths.

~Earlier that day~

Regulus Black paced his room until he was sure the carpet had worn out. He was thinking, trying to firgure out what he should do. His houself had just told him a story. A horrible one. Regulus wanted revenage. Kreacher had been there for Regulus when his older brother Sirius had left. Regulus had been heartbroken considering that Sirius had given him few words of comfort when he left, even though his Mother forbade him to mention Sirius' name again Kreacher kept quiet. So how was he supposed to let the Dark Lord get away with leaving Kreacher to die? No. Sirius was right. You need to stand up for those you love. Like sirius stood up for his friends all those years ago.  
With this swimming around his head Regulus decided that he needed to write a letter to his brother. Just in case he didnt survive.  
He took a quill and parchment and started his letter.

Sirius I dont know what to say after years of never speaking. So this may seem jumbled. When you left you told me to brave. I was.  
You told me to stand up for those I love. I am now going to. You may not care but you have influenced the good side of me in so many ways. I have looked up to you since day one. No matter where you are, you will always be my rolemodel. I am, who I am because of you.  
Love your little brother Regulus.

It was a short note but it still brought tears to Regulus's eyes. He put the note in his pocket. He would give it to Kreacher to give to Sirius once he had shown him the way.

*

"You can go home now Kreacher"  
"But Master, I want to stay"  
"GO!"  
"Yes Sir" The elf said disapering with a click of his fingers.  
"Im Sorry Kreacher" His Master thought.

The letter was never read. The older brother thought that his little brother had just gone dark side and then bottled it.  
He never knew the truth. That Sirius Black was Regulus Black Rolemodel. That because of the influence his older brother had once put on him Regulus Black was a very brave man. 


End file.
